


Fairy Tail Smut One-Shots

by gaysquared



Series: My Fairy Tail [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s, Lesbian Sex, Lots of threesomes, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple ships, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, one shots, warnings that apply to individual chapters will be in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of pairings, lots of smut.</p><p>••••••••••••••••••••<br/>Requests currently closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levy/Gajeel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for this chapter: consensual erotic asphyxiation 
> 
> Currently unbeta'd
> 
> Enjoy:)

Levy is beautiful when she comes, such a gorgeous face frozen in pleasure. Gajeel likes to see that face as often as he can, both for his own sake and because she deserves it. 

His goddess leans over him, panting through her second orgasm, clenching down around him. She's red and her skin is blotchy but she's still so gorgeous as she nears his face. 

"You ready?"

He nods as she smiles reassuringly, and grinds her hips into his. She closes her hands around his throat and watches as the fear sparks in his eyes; she's learned to recognize her own strength and knows just how hard to press. His face goes red and she keeps riding him like that, until red is maroon and and he's trying desperately to gasp and she grinds down again and ah; there it is. He comes, she feels the rush of heat, and then she lets him go softly. He coughs, sucking in air as she hushes him softly, whispering to him to breathe normally and not to panic. 

He's still shaking as she kisses him, small fingers trailing softly over his piercings.


	2. Lucy/Lisanna

Lisanna makes the best pillow queen. She bites her lip and moans and arches against the bed, her small breasts thrust up into the thick air. Her necks cranes as she pants loudly, legs shaking and spasming against the hands holding down her thighs. 

Lucy lifts her head, a small smirk playing on her lips. 

"Jesus-- fucking-- that was the third time--"

"I can't help it," the blonde says, smirking widely. "You just taste so fucking good."

Lisanna almost comes a fourth time, right then and there.


	3. Lyon/Gray/Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light dom/sub here. In my mind Lyon and Juvia are in a relationship, and Lyon used to do play with Gray, so they invite him over for some fun.

Gray pushes back against Lyon's teasing thrusts, needing him deeper, deeper, and the fellow ice Mage leans over his body, his breath hot on his ear. Juvia rubs herself hard as she watches them, eyes locking with Gray's for a moment before she looks down at his cock, hard and dripping. 

"Eat her pussy," Lyon whispers softly, and Gray does exactly as he's told. 

He scoots forward to lick over her cunt before taking her softly into his mouth and sucking; her hand tangles sharply in his hair, her nails rake against his scalp. Been a while since he felt that. 

"Such a good boy," Lyon purrs, and rewards him with a particularly hard thrust.


	4. Natsu/Lisanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're gonna be disappointed if you're looking for this to be hot. They're both young and things get a little awkward. Luckily Lisanna makes a great bro.

Natsu and Lisanna only have sex once. 

It starts with just a tad of tipsiness on both their parts and leads to her riding him in a hotel room. 

Unfortunately, Natsu is still a little inexperienced with penetrative sex at this point and comes, way, way too soon. Lisanna probably wouldn't have minded, but he jumps so hard when it happens that she almost ends up breaking his dick in half trying to ride him. 

Then he starts blubbering like he's trying not to cry and she's not even sure if it's because of embarrassment or because his dick hurts. It doesn't really matter, because she quickly gives up on the idea of getting off and they end up talking through everything for more than an hour. 

By the end of it, she's holding him in her lap and petting his hair as he vents to her. She sighs, genuinely concerned for him, of course, but also more than a little tired, and all she really has to say is,  
"Well... I guess if you ever need a girl to fuck you with a strap on... I'm here?"


	5. Gajeel/Levy/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threesomes yo they are my weakness

Gajeel treats Levy like his queen, and sometimes she just has to give him a little reward, even if he doesn't feel he deserves it. She watches as Natsu swallows him down, growls and groans of encouragement eminating from the man she loves. He tries desperately to hold himself back, hand over his mouth, face red. She flicks at his nipple, playing with the piercing as she smiles softly.

"It's okay, baby," she whispers, leaning over his face.

Gajeel lifts his hips obediently as Natsu works him open, breath shaky and eratic. When he's ready and Natsu enters him, Levy climbs up onto his lap and takes him inside of her.

"So good, baby," she coos, watching his face as he falls to pieces, the warmth of Natsu's chest pressing into her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Gajeel woooh  
> bet you weren't expecting him to bottom huh hey  
> And yes. nipple piercings. i said it now it's canon fight me


	6. Gray/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eatin dat pussy baby
> 
> Gray seems to do a lot of this apparently

Erza's hips begin to grow unsteady above him, her arms straining as she holds on to the headboard for dear life. She rocks against Gray's face, cursing to herself breathily as his tongue peeks out to drag over her. He keeps drinking her in, hand tight around his cock. She comes first, and watches him as he jerks himself off, her breath leveling out as her eyes follow the twitching of his cock with his orgasm. Erza tosses him a towel to clean himself off. She climbed off of him long ago, and as she pulls on her bra, she talks to him like she wasn't just fucking his face. 

"I think you gotta thing for being used, kid," she says, pulling on her shirt.

He laughs from the bed, still languid and breathing deeply. "Yeah, I guess so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're bros man  
> sometimes you eat your bros out right  
> right


	7. Loke/Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cana the hottieeeee  
> she's my type man

Cana says she likes it from behind, says the angle is better. She swats at Loke's hands when he tries to wrap them around her breasts, and then she's pulling forward, back arched as she moves back onto him. He tries to keep up, tries to do her how she wants, grabs at her hips and goes harder. But she won't stop, keeps pushing back against him, angling herself lower to hit the right spot. 

She's difficult to please, but that's okay. Loke can handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've never written so much straight porn in my life  
> Cana likes peen and she owns that, man  
> well she likes penetration at least


	8. Lyon/Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think Lyon would make a really good daddy, okay?   
> Just ignore me and my numerous kinks.   
> Warning for implied daddy kink, edging, Dom/sub, and aftercare.

Lyon is the best daddy a little girl could have. 

He's always so cool, so collected and calm and the way he speaks to her, voice low and encouraging and praising, always sends tranquility flowing into Juvia's veins. He tells her how good she looks, body pulled all taut for him, waiting patiently for permission to come, waiting for her daddy to let her come, head thrown back and her arms twisting against their restraints. 

And even though there are tears streaming down her face, the world stays still, and when it starts to drift away he just whispers in her ear and tells her she's doing so good, so amazing, baby girl, you're so good to daddy, and then everything snaps back into place and she's breathing violently against the headboard. 

Later, Lyon massages out the tension still in her body, voice quiet and patient as he tells her exactly what he's doing as he does it. He joins her in the bath even though he doesn't always like the warm water, and murmurs more soothing words to her that swirl into her consciousness slowly as she tries not to fall asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh baby  
> Lyon's the praising type, I think. That might be the best kind. Depends on what you're into. But yay for aftercare, which I can never get enough of and we always need more of in fic.


	9. Erza/Mirajane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this takes place sometime in their midteens, so maybe 16? After they've become friends and more, but maybe before things are the way they are now. Maybe before Erza finds all her confidence.

Erza slides in deeper under the hot water, resting her head against Mira's chest. She sighs, relaxes, for once; and Mira, her long, white hair dipping into the tub behind her, rubs at Erza's sides softly. Her fingers glance over Erza's breast, and there's a slight giggle, if you could call any sound Erza makes a giggle. 

"I wish mine were as big as yours," the red-head sighs, pressing into her bath-partner. 

Mira smiles softly. "Yours are wonderful, though. They'll stay perky like that. You don't want the back pain, anyways. Besides, you're still growing."

Erza snorts. "I haven't grown an inch upward in the last year, Mira." She sighs. "And all the boys look at you. All the time. And they never even glance at me."

Since puberty, Mira had seemed to slowly calm; and begin to draw a lot of male attention. Somehow, it seemed Erza had only gotten more rebellious when puberty came her way, but somehow things had ended up softening between them, and over a long time, they ended up here, bathing together. 

"But I'm in here with you," Mira chimes, pressing a kiss to her lover's neck. Erza hums in agreement, smile returning. "And I like to look at you. I like to look at you a lot."

Erza feels a hand running over her thigh. 

"Are there any boys here, Erza? Are there any boys in this relationship?" Mira asks, and Erza laughs. 

"No."

"Exactly," the other girl grins. 

Her hand trails over the space between Erza's legs, and after twitching slightly in sensitivity, Erza chides, "Again, Mira?" 

Mira knows Erza still hides a smile on her face. "I can't help but love to please you," she whispers, hushed low, and thinks maybe if she laughs, Erza won't realize how true it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I just love it when pairings bathe together? Who knows. 
> 
> I see them as having big a long, rocky road ahead of them after this, drifting between friendship and more, but still eventually ending up together. I don't think love and Erza are the most instantly compatible things. It just might take time.


	10. Natsu/Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd ship but I have to admit I was excited to write it. It's certainly a unique chemistry.

Natsu thought he was used to mean boys by now. Mean boys that smirk, boys that you kiss because they make you angry, because they tell you to shut up, and you'll show them what your mouth is good for. Natsu is used to kissing boys like this, used to taking every bit of heat they had, used to swallowing them down, used to looking them in the eye when they get off, because he won't let them forget who he is. 

By definition, he thinks, Sting has to be one of the mean boys. He's flirtatious and cunning and he smirks; just like that, it's that smile, right there, that always gives them away. The kiss is all anger and biting and silent agreement; which is normal, now, it's normal, shoving at each other and pressing in like they're trying to suffocate one another. That's how this goes. 

Until Natsu tries to reach into Sting's pants, and he sees the dawning look of surprise as the other realizes that Natsu has done this before. It's a bit annoying, considering, but it also sends Natsu a biting burst of pride.  
But then Sting smirks like boys do, and Natsu's ready for it when he pushes him down, ready for whatever he has coming. 

Except for that. 

Except for when he's enveloped in warm and wet and it's so calculated; little flicks of tongue, gradual, and his mind is still adjusting, because he hadn't seen this coming, he really hadn't, when Sting swallows him down. He gets it, now. Gets why people close their eyes but try desperately to keep looking down at the person pleasuring them, like he does now, with avid curiosity and an almost morbid anxiety, mixed with little pops and spikes of 'oh god yes' up his spine and into his abdomen. 

When he comes, it's the kind of thing that wrings out your body like a towel, and when Sting actually swallows his chest tightens up because he knows, he knows what that tastes like, what that feels like. And Sting is still smirking his mean-boy smirk, but when he kisses him again, still rough, still sharp, Natsu tastes himself on Sting's tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Does this count as admiration, or? (On Sting's part, I mean). I don't know why I seem to have this idea that Natsu has had all these unhappy sexual experiences leaving him maladjusted in that area, but apparently I do. Which is weird, because he's not exactly an angsty character. A feeling one, of course, but he keeps himself up most of the time. 
> 
> Could this ship be called white-hot? Get it, cause light.. And... Fire... Ya. It was better in my head. 
> 
> Comment if you please, lovelies.


	11. Laxus/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PantherlilysKiwi. Thanks for requesting :)

Freed had never been really into this sort of thing, anything anal, even though he was gay as hell (which had left him in many awkward situations; before his partners realized he could give a goddamn fantastic blow job, anyways), but this was Laxus. Freed would do anything for him. Including taking a few fingers up the ass. Maybe just a couple, actually; Laxus has large hands. 

Freed's laid backwards over the larger man's body; his ass sits on the man's chest, and Freed grips at Laxus' ankles and looks determinedly at the wall as Laxus twists his fingers. 

"You said right there, right?" Laxus asks, casual, as if Freed isn't too busy whimpering into Laxus' calf to answer him. 

"Yeah," he says, breathlessly. Laxus presses his two fingers back up against the spot, rubs at the ball of nerves directly, and Freed starts shaking. His cock presses into the top of Laxus' thigh, leaking, and he has to stop himself from grinding back on the fingers in his ass. 

"Could you come like this?" Laxus asks softly, and Freed is almost sure of it, but he doesn't say anything, just lets out a shaky sigh when Laxus rubs even harder.  
"Because," the man starts, sounding preoccupied, "if you could, I think I'd rather you turned around. So I could watch you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay as hell, just how it should be


	12. Lucy/Juvia/Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For SparklingYaoi. A lovely little threesome :)

Juvia's about as non-emotive as a 3-year-old, and it's a fortunate thing that her girls can always see when she's had a hard day. She's got a brain that goes in circles, spins too fast, sometimes, and she needs to be distracted. 

It's not entirely surprising that it often takes more than one person to do the job. 

Lucy warms her back, behind her on the bed, holding her, smoothing warm hands down her torso as Cana works off her tights. 

Cana says something like "Babygirl," and Lucy says, "You're too tense," and then Lucy's fingers are sliding inside her, soft and curved. Juvia's warm and there's already wetness on the inside of her thighs as Cana kisses her, arousal working its way into a soft blush on the brunette's face. 

She wants Cana to touch her, too, but the brunette sits back, kissing her on the cheek. "Lucy gets you first," she whispers, and Juvia can't see Lucy's face, but she just knows she's grinning, feral. 

"Gonna eat you out while Cana keeps you busy," Lucy says into her ear. "You like that?" 

Juvia's nodding before she even realizes, and Lucy's thumb brushes over a clit, and her thighs shake. It's only a shadow of the way they'll be clenched around Lucy's head, later, Cana's hands up on her breasts and tongue in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I feel like Gray and Lucy might be competing for who eats the most pussy. What the hell is my life?


	13. Yukino/Kagura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KnightOfTheEnd. Warnings for bondage and Dom/sub. Enjoy!

Yukino is shaking in the darkened light of the room; her arms strain dangerously where they're tied above her head, face red, blotched with her fair skin. Kagura looks at her carefully, dark hair falling in her eyes, chasing away any feelings of guilt or weakness; she knows what Yukino needs, and she shouldn't doubt herself. It's simply difficult when the girl is shaking and absolutely destroyed. 

She doesn't even chase the sensation when Kagura removes the vibrator anymore; just shakes against the wall and lets herself fall back down from her almost-high. Kagura places a hand in her cheek, soaking in the pure heat of the porcelain skin, and Yukino turns into the touch. She sucks one of Kagura's fingers into her mouth, and the latter laughs slightly. 

"You're really in deep, aren't you?" She clears a bit of the light hair out of the girl's face, Yukino's eyes hazed. "Okay, you've been good. I'll let you come." 

Yukino shakes at her words, before she's even been touched, and when she comes, she slumps against the wall so hard she almost hurts her wrists, and Kagura frees her and massages out the knots in her limbs and the pain in the bites littering her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it Gaaaaaayyy


	14. Loke/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kuroi :). Hopefully it's not too reflective.

Loke has the kind of hands that always feel warm on you, even though Natsu should be the warm one. Maybe it's odd that Natsu feels like shaking when Loke looks down at him; apparently, Loke likes to be able to look at his partner's face when he fucks; but that's not who Natsu is, and he stares at the man as he slips inside him, the Dragon-Slayer's legs splayed to allow for his entry. Loke has smart fingers that had Natsu grinding back on his warm hands that make you feel taken care of, and it makes Natsu understand why Loke gets all the girls. 

His thrusts are shallow, and Natsu knows this game, and appreciates the consideration Loke takes; he's building it up before he starts hammering away. Loke, it seems, is the sort of fellow that enjoys sex for more than its end result, and enjoys the journey even more so. Again, no wonder women like him. 

"You've sucked a lot of guys off," Loke says, almost conversationally, except his tone is husked with pleasure and dripping with the depth it brings. "But how many have you let fuck you?"

Natsu supposes his promiscuity is no secret, but of course Loke would recognize the difference in those two acts, and what they ultimately meant. Because this; this was a hookup too, wasn't it? And Loke was asking the question; I'm inside you, so this must be different; but how, from all the rest? 

Maybe it's because Loke is so classically himself; he's the furthest from unpredictable. He never strays from his beliefs, his habits. He is a constant. 

"Concerned about who's been near my ass?" Natsu asks, but it comes out slightly breathless, as the thrusts get deeper. 

Loke does his best to shrug, although it doesn't entirely work in his current position. "Just curious. Heard a lot of stories about your mouth, but none about this. Seems a shame, 'cause it's pretty fuckin' good."

Natsu laughs at that. A flatterer, this one is. "I've got a few on the list, but like you said, a lot more guys have had my mouth."

Loke stills at that, looks at Natsu intensely; it's odd, for him, and Natsu blinks, confused. "Why?" 

Natsu shrugs, at a loss for words. 

"You savin' this for somebody?" Loke jokes, patting Natsu on the ass. "Somebody you want?"

Natsu doesn't know how to answer that. He mouths over the words, but they're not there, and he gargles back unrestrained emotions that aren't supposed to see the light of day. "Maybe," he whispers, and Loke smiles. They both know he isn't talking about him, though. 

He thrusts again, grunts. "Right. Now, enough talking. I've got to make you come so hard you see heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *accidentally turns Natsu into a cockslut* who how did that happen


	15. Mystogan/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Stranger. A still unmasked-Mystogan and Erza. Kinda has to play around with this because of the specific situation, but I hope it works.

She thinks about him when it's late at night, and she can't sleep, and she's dripping into her own hand. 

Caught up in fascination; in an anxiety, a crawling, lusting one, one obsessed with a feeling of unbreakable familiarity, paired with such a broken strangeness that it almost hurts. 

His hands; would they be warm? Rough? Calloused, no doubt? 

It's stupid; all so stupid, to think about, but she does it anyways. 

Would he grunt above her, like men do? Would he let her see his face, perhaps? Would she want to? Or would that remove the mystery, the fascination, the attraction? 

And, most of all, somehow, what would he feel like? Slick inside her, boiling over, all perfectly coiled strength and resolve melting into climax? Or something cooler, perhaps, twisted groans and heat, still, but more calculated, isolated in his own pleasure? 

She is a lustful creature by nature, and when she comes in her own hand, she licks her palm, and imagines it's him doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn there we go   
> We all know Erza's a kinky mofo, right? Right?


	16. Gray/Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yoyoi. I didn't really ever think about this pairing before, but I have a feeling they would at least make great bros? Bros who do it? I'm cool with bros who do it.

"Wow," Cana says, flushed and red, almost glowing with the endorphins of orgasm, as she flips down on the bed next to him. 

Gray lies beside her, content and relaxed. He's never been the type of guy who's mood drops right after coming, although he's known guys like that. It helps that he doesn't see one reason to feel depressed when he's just done a good job giving somebody else a good time. 

"With-- your mouth, I mean; that was pretty impressive," she stutters out, uncharacteristically flustered. "And then-- the fucking, you actually aimed and went nice and shallow, but not too soft, either; usually guys just ram away," she finishes, gazing at him intently.   
She looks at him expectantly, chewing on her lip. "I mean; how'd you learn to do that?"

Gray smiles softly, feels a bit like laughing, runs a hand through his sweaty hair. "Well... It's actually because I've bottomed before." Cana blinks. "The prostate and g-spot are pretty similar, and I'd kind of figured out what felt good on me, you know, so it's easier to do things from the outside, too."

"Huh." Cana looks slightly impressed, like she wouldn't have considered this detail. "Well, I have to admit. Now I feel like I need stories."

"Well, I've certainly got those," Gray laughs, and Cana smiles, flopping down onto him in something that might resemble a very aggressive, naked hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, sorry. And sorry for taking so long to post; it's been a rough week. But there's always hastily written smut to soothe the soul, right?


	17. Gray/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ryugami, who wanted a more Dom!Natsu. He's still bottoming here, but definitely isn't submissive. I've got a fic I'm working on where he's more Dom and also tops, but it's part of larger work, so it might not get published for a while.

The bed springs squeak violently in protest at taking Natsu's repeated assault, his hips moving up and down at a nigh ridiculous pace, Gray clutching on for dear life at his hips.

"Gods, fuck," Gray curses, flushed, desperately trying to appear angry. "Will you chill the fuck out?"

"Huh?" Natsu asks, like he hasn't heard him, which he totally has, because Gray knows this game. Instead, Natsu just rams down back into Gray's cock, over and over again, breath flighty as he struggles to keep his voice from rising anymore octaves.

"You're gonna break my fucking hips," Gray hisses as Natsu bounces even harder.

"Can't hear you," Natsu says, blatantly disregarding him. Gray glares.

"Will you just--" he starts, trying to sit up, but Natsu pushes him down, and before he can do anything, places a hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up, I'm trying to get off here," Natsu pants, breath warm on Gray's face.

"Hmm bu nn ooh awas awh," Gray tries from behind Natsu's hand.

"What?" Natsu asks, raising an eyebrow up into his pink hair, and removes his hand.

"You're the one who always talks," Gray repeats, glaring daggers, trying to ignore Natsu's heat and the constant drag on his cock.

"Just cause you're boring," Natsu quips back, although some of its effect is lost when he's bouncing on a dick and breathless.

"You wouldn't be riding my cock if I were boring," Gray says, although he still pouts, like the mere suggestion is an unbearable insult. Natsu makes a small humming sound, like he might try to disagree with Gray, but doesn't reply, just rides him ruthlessly. Gray's hips are going to be bruised as hell tomorrow.

"Seriously," Gray pants, toes curling, "this is going to be over very soon if you don't stop--"

"Yeah?" Natsu asks, looking downright evil, and God, Natsu is just the worst, absolutely awful, goddamn condemnable, unbelievably _oh fuck that's good--_

"Fuck, I'm gonna come," Gray rasps, and it isn't helped when he realizes Natsu is touching himself as he watches Gray fall apart.

"Really?" Natsu breathes, looking absolutely ruined, flushed, sweaty hair sticky to his forehead. "'Cause-- oh, oh my god." He spills on Gray's stomach, hot and twitching, and Gray digs his nails into the other's ass as the first wave of orgasm pulses through him, and he thrusts upwards roughly, brain short-circuiting ever-so-slightly.

Natsu falls off of him and onto the bed beside him, laughing, and it's just fucking annoying. Gray's still buzzing with the after-effects of release, fighting the relaxation settling into his bones.

"You're an asshole," he says, pointing a finger at Natsu.

Natsu grins."Well, either way, an asshole just made you come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sin, so little time. 
> 
> You could say dick is the only form of transportation Natsu can ride without getting sick ;) 
> 
> Comments keep me going! xx


	18. Gray/Rufus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For castielle_watson_winchester_holmes. A little bit of dommy Gray because who doesn't love that?

Gray strokes his hands softly along bright blond hair, fingers brushing through the shining strands as he hums to himself. Rufus glares at him from his position on his knees, mouth opening wide to take Gray in, lips stretched thin. 

"You're doing very well," Gray whispers, grabbing a piece of hair and twisting, and Rufus moans, blushing immediately in shame and anger. "So good, you know." 

Gray pushes Rufus' head forward slightly, and he gets the message, swallowing Gray down, and Gray hiccups out what is supposed to be a laugh, but comes out as a breathless groan. 

"So good for me," he says. "Do all the boys tell you how pretty you are? They should."

Rufus groans around him, and Gray has to stop himself from thrusting in. The Sabertooth Mage looks up at him through angry and hopelessly aroused hooded eyes, and Gray doesn't miss the pale hand sneaking down between Rufus' legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooh damn I'm out of it tbh


	19. Erza/Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For castielle_watson_winchester_holmes.

Minerva's hands are like brands on her skin; hot and sharp, nails digging into her sides as Minerva smirks and shows off equally sharp teeth. 

"You'll get lipstick all over my face," Erza pants as their lips connect again, and Minerva laughs, sharp like tin and knives. She holds her ground, pushes into Erza's space, bites at her exposed neck. 

Erza pushes back, knocking them into the wall; Minerva doesn't like it when she doesn't fight back. She likes to play with her food before she kills it. 

That laugh like tin again, and a snake-like hand worming its way under Erza's trousers, and into flaring heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it gay, guys 
> 
> Lipstick face is a real concern tbh


	20. Natsu/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For, you guessed it, castielle_watson_winchester_holmes. The next several, up to Gray/Lucy, will be for them.

"Will you please stop complaining when I'm trying to jack you off?" Erza grinds out, looking unamused, and Natsu's mouth snaps shut. 

"S-sorry," he stutters, looking embarrassed. "It's a habit."

Erza blinks, trying to focus on the heat in her hand, twisting her grip.   
"You just... Always talk?"

"Well," Natsu pants, "basically."

Erza rolls her eyes. "Well, let's see if we can make you shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but, eh? They're bros, man. Sexy bros. (I'm tired as hell I'm so sorry this is just going to get less and less intelligible.)


	21. Lucy/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For... You know who. Refer to the last chapter if you don't. I kind of love you, actually, for making me write all these.

"Want me to get you anything?" Lucy asks from the doorway, her hair up in a loose bun, dressed only in a thin t-shirt and panties. 

Erza shakes her head, settling back into the bed, blinking lazily. "No, that's fine, thank you."

Lucy nods, and jumps up on the bed, curling up to Erza's side. 

"So?" she asks. 

"So, what?" Erza responds, sitting up and looking over at the blonde. 

"Well, figured a conversation was in order," Lucy laughs softly. "Was this a friends-who-had-a-one-night-stand kind of thing, or?"

Erza doesn't say anything; just looks down and swallows. 

"It's okay, whatever it is," Lucy continues. "You know I'm cool with whatever's going on with you. You're not the only one with tough skin."

Erza nods solemnly, and Lucy raises an eyebrow. "No, I..." She coughs. "I, I don't know honestly. It isn't good timing..."

Lucy shrugs. "Okay. It doesn't have to be anything, Erza."

"No, I mean, it is something, right, no matter how small it is," Erza mumbles. "I don't... I just need to be on my own right now, in general, I mean." She breathes softly. "This; this is okay, I guess, but... Not anything more, I think."

Lucy nods, looking attentive. "No pressure. You're my friend." She smiles. "So. That mean you're up for round three?"

"My clits gonna fuckin fall off if you use the vibrator again, but sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros eat bros out that's my motto


	22. Gray/Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the aforementioned muse who requested a total of 13 parings/threesomes. Good for you. 
> 
> Fits into the earlier Gray/Juvia/Lyon and Lyon/Juvua one-shots. Personally don't ship this, but I've got an open mind.

"You want me to what?"

Juvia flushes. "Sleep with Juvia-san."

Gray blinks rapidly. Just his luck for opening the door to his apartment. 

"Unless Lyon's okay with that, I really don't think..." He trails off, looking at her curiously. 

"Oh!" She perks up. "He is! I'm sorry, I should have said that."

"Um..." Gray pauses. "That doesn't... Why, exactly?"

"Well," Juvia coughs, "he said I should... Get out. Have an experience with somebody else, and... He said he trusted you the most."

'Probably because he knows I'm about as queer as Freed riding naked down a rainbow,' Gray thinks, but stops himself from repeating that sentiment. Instead, he asks, "Why does he want you to... Get out?"

Juvia flushes even deeper, and clears her throat. "It's so he can... Um, punish me later."

Gray nods. "So, you're, like... Role-playing? Cheating?"

"I suppose you could put it that way," Juvia says quietly. "He- Well, he wanted it to be a special gift to me. If, um, you agreed."

Gray sighs, looking down at the carpet. "Juvia, you know I don't--"

"I know," she interrupts. "Juvia-san knows. Juvia-san will always like you, of course, in whatever way, but she likes Lyon-sama very much too, in kind of a different way." She pauses. "But I; she knows Gray-sama doesn't feel comfortable. But that time a few months ago..."

"Oh," Gray says, remembering being invited into the couple's bed. It had been enjoyable. It hadn't meant romance, perhaps, but every sexual experience meant something to him, even if it was a casual thing, or even a one-night-stand. "If he really is... Okay, with it..." He takes a deep breath, checking in with himself, grounding himself. "I could do what I did to you that night again, if that's alright. I just; I really prefer giving pleasure, you see." 

Juvia smiles wide, still blushing. "Juvia-san would love that, Gray-sama." She sits down beside him, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear. "You and Lyon-sama aren't so different, you know."

Gray smiles softly at that, because it hurts, somehow, but he also understands why it's true. 

"Just let me make you fall apart," he says softly, and she's already starting to lift up her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray's queer we're all queer scream we're here we're queer


	23. Minerva/Sting/Yukino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who it's for. C'mon. 
> 
> Minerva is indeed the devil. Warning for what might seem like dubious consent in this chapter (although I believe all participants are totally willing and consenting)

Sting's known Minerva long enough to know that he should most definitely, in all cases, do exactly what she says. And really, he's willing, but--

"Did you hear me?" she asks, sharp and clear. "I told you to fuck her."

Yukino looks at him wildly from across the bed, unsure. He thinks Minerva's probably been teasing her for hours before he even showed up; Yukino's flushed and shaking, pupils dark. It seems like the sort of thing Minerva would do. 

"Yes, sorry," he says, sucking in air. "Yes, ma'am, if she; if she's alright with that."

"Yukino," Minerva says, looking at their fair-haired companion, and instantly all the steel is gone from her voice, replaced by the blanket-soft smoothness of honey. "You remember your safeword, right?" 

Yukino nods vigorously. 

"Alright. Do you want him to fuck you?"

Another nod, and Yukino's looking at Minerva like she's a lifeline, like she has all the answers in the world. 

"Well, then," Minerva purrs, looking back at Sting, and he swallows, and slowly, Minerva's eyes sharp as she watches them, they start to crawl towards each other on the bed. 

"Don't come until I tell you to," Minerva commands, and what scares him most is the fact that he wouldn't have even have thought of doing so without her permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get 'er dooooone


	24. Lucy/Yukino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing seems to work surprisingly well, I think. For the aforementioned.

Lucy's never met anyone so sensitive. Yukino's already shaking under her, and she's barely done anything. She's heard about people like Yukino, though; so sensitive that they can't even handle direct contact, sometimes. No sucking, it'd be too much, Lucy realizes, and starts to lick over her softly instead. 

Even so, Yukino shakes and her thighs clamp shut around Lucy's head, and she cries out in a breathless, strangled groan. 

Lucy has to stop from smiling. She's never had to do so little and simultaneously work so hard to adjust her ministrations. 

"I'm gonna make you keep coming until you beg me to stop, okay?" Lucy says, voice soft, and Yukino simply whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy continues her pussy-eating crusade. A role model for us all.


	25. Gray/Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who it's for, shut up.

Rogue's mouth is so irresistibly warm on him, and he's shaking, he's sure, pent-up stress leaking out of him like a ballon that's just been let off. 

"Sorry," Gray pants. "It's been a while, since anyone cared to; ah."

Even if Rogue was capable of talking at this point, he isn't really the chatty type, and he simply stares up at Gray with dark, intimidating eyes. He swallows Gray down, and oh, his tongue, that's-- 

Gray swallows. It feels wonderful, and he's never felt so small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I really felt like Gray needed to get blown today idk


	26. Sting/Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already had them planned, actually, so I'm glad they got requested. Warnings for rough sex, angst, and non-consensual erotic asphyxiation in this chapter. Not safe, sane, or consensual, basically, so don't try this at home.

Rogue grinds down hard against Sting's hips, thighs shaking in effort, heart beating wildly. He leaves scratch marks down the blond's chest, red and raised. 

"Do you know how fucking pretty you look like that?" Sting asks, smirking, and rage boils up in Rogue, rich and hot. 

He clenches down, and bears his teeth. He leans down carefully, hips still moving quickly, until he's a breath away from Sting's face, and hisses, "Boys like you should learn when to hold their tongue."

With that, he takes calloused, strong hands with thin fingers and wraps them less-than-delicately around Sting's throat. He sees the fear, the terror, blue eyes going huge in the realization that Rogue could easily kill the damn Mage if he wanted to. 

He presses hard, and Sting goes dark red, trying to gasp, and his eyes roll back. 

Not today, Rogue thinks, and releases him softly, and he sits up, pulling up off of his cock. The warmth hits his back a moment later, and Rogue breathes, rage dancing in his eyes. He gives one last look at Sting, whose eyes are still wide and open, completely unguarded. 

Rogue climbs off of him, and off the bed, walking away, feeling disgusted with his partner's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad dick-riding new trend 2k16


	27. Erza/Jellal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not something I ship, but I can always get into kinky Erza. Bondage in this chapter.

Jellal breathes hard against the bed, his arms and legs restrained, the strain of silk rope against his wrists and ankles. There's a fear in his eyes. It's sharp, and thick, and penetrating, and Erza studies it curiously. 

"You're not used to it yet?" she asks, and it's soft, but it holds the depth and danger of oceans, and she watches as he shakes his head. 

"Well," she says, climbing up and settling down onto him as he slips easily inside her. "I'd say you better get used to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erza b like "lol k"


	28. Mira/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're more of a BROTP for me, but tried anyways. Bondage, maybe? What?

"I thought you said you wanted me to teach you how to do this," Freed says, voice gravelly, sounding annoyed. 

"Well, I do," Mira clarifies. "But aren't the ropes a bit much?"

Freed gives her a look. 

"Right. Sorry." She clears her throat. "I do trust you. More than anyone with this in particular, in all honesty. It's just... Nerve wracking."

He nods. "I know, Mirajane. But it's not gonna be any fun if you don't relax."

She smiles, breathes out. "Alright."

It's a comfort, sometimes, that they can both be just as dark, as twisted, as each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freed's gay as hell guys c'mon let's be seerrrrious


	29. Laxus/Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ship it personally, but I totes get why people like it.

"You can't just thrust away like that," Mira hums, holding back a sprinkling laughter. Laxus is still pouting in the corner by the bed, his pride terribly hurt. 

"I told you I liked it even though, didn't I?" she says, smoothing a hand over the side of his face. "I like doing anything with you."

"But you didn't--" he grinds out, and she shushes him. 

"Don't be childish. There are things we can work on." She looks at him empathetically, head tilting to the side. "You just have to be patient. Nobody becomes a master in a day, love." 

He pouts, and lays his head on her chest. "I want you to feel good."

"Then listen," she laughs. "And then we can have all the fun we want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me??? Or would age-play actually work for them??? Like not my thing but seriously Mira=Mom


	30. Gray/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle for who eats the most people out comes to a head. Prepare yourselves.

Lucy laughs loudly as she rolls off of him, still panting and red. "You're a fucking liar," she giggles, punching him in the arm. 

"I'm serious!" Gray defends, turning to face her in bed, heart still beating wildly himself. 

"How many, then?" she asks, looking at him quizzically. She crosses her arms over her exposed breasts, although only in indignation. Modesty doesn't seem to be quite her thing. 

Gray thinks for a moment. "13, I think."

She laughs triumphantly. "17, sucker."

He glares. "No fucking way. Do we even know that many women?"

Lucy glances at him, lifting an eyebrow. "I wasn't always in Fairy Tail, you know."

"True," Gray muses. "Still. Seventeen women? You'd have to be as much of a whore as I am."

Lucy smirks. "That could be accurate, but I'm decidedly less of a cockslut."

Gray pouts. "You were just--"

"Yeah, so? How many have you taken?" She looks at him steadily. 

He sighs, defeatedly. "Maybe nine."

"Compare that to four," she says cheerily, kissing him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol my life  
> What am I doing
> 
> Gray's like "you were literally just on my dick wtf"


	31. Gajeel/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For... Yes... Castielle_watson_winchester_holmes. They're a damn torturous muse, but I think I might love it. 
> 
> Fits into the earlier Gajeel/Levy/Natsu threesome.

"I feel like you only have me over anymore so I can blow your boyfriend," Natsu pouts, looking pointedly at Levy. 

"Well, since he's a bit big for me to do that myself, and you're always willing..." She shrugs. "You know we love having you over no matter what we're doing."

"I know," he huffs. 

Gajeel laughs from his place in the couch, beer in hand. "Natsu being mopey again?"

"Shut up, or I'll rip your damn nipple piercings out," Natsu growls, turning to face the fellow dragon-slayer. 

Levy rolls her eyes. 

"Play nice, boys. I just have to stop by the market for some parchment." She grabs her keys and bag, gives a little wave as she opens the door. "Feel free to get started without me." 

Natsu has Gajeel writhing on the damn couch within a minute. 

When Levy re-enters, it's to a scene she wasn't quite expecting. 

"He's stuck," Gajeel explains, sweaty at the brow in anxiety. 

"How...?" Her eyebrows shoot up. 

"The piercing, I think," Gajeel grinds out. "Got stuck behind the tonsils." 

Natsu lets out a gargled protest mixed with a cry of desperation. 

"Well," Levy sighs, "I can't very well call for Wendy, can I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry (no I'm not). Ending inspired by this scene from the the movie "The Sweetest Thing":  
> http://youtu.be/rEpquh2ajFI


	32. Jet/Levy/Droy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who it's for. Goddamn.

Levy, Jet, Droy sat around on the couch drinking beer and had a quiet evening in the guild and no sex of any kind occurred so caLM DOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls no


	33. Levy/Lucy/Yukino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. For you-know-who. No, not Voldemort.

"We never get to have you out with us girls," Lucy coos, Yukino's head in her lap. 

Levy laughs lightly. "Oh, you know. Gajeel thought I should get some from others too, to even things out. And I thought, I know just who'd agree to that..."

Lucy smirks. "I'd be hurt if it weren't so true." She strokes Yukino's hair softly, and the girl sighs into the touch. "Do you want to touch her?" Lucy asks, her question aimed at Levy. "We talked about it earlier, she's okay with it."

"Oh." Levy pauses. "I; yes, actually." She coughs. "I'm sorry, I've never; with a woman, before."

"I that a blush I see?" Lucy jokes, but her grin is purely kind. "It's alright. Come here;" she pauses. "He's okay with kissing, yeah?"

Levy nods, and crawls forward, caught in a sudden burst of courage, and presses her lips chastely to Lucy's. A giggle erupts from the blonde, although she only kisses the fellow Mage harder. When she breaks away, she says, "You're going to have to show me what you can do with that tongue, you know?" There's a glint in her eyes, and Yukino starts mouthing at Lucy's hip in neglect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levy deserves all the bicurious moments 
> 
> Why is Yukino permanently in subspace when I write about her


	34. Flare/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't keep writing that long-ass username out, alright?

"Blondie makes some very nice sounds," Flare laughs, mouthing at Lucy, her fire-bright head between the blonde's legs. Lucy grunts disapprovingly, and Flare cackles. "Blondie's cranky, hmm?"

Lucy glares, and yanks a piece of Flare's bright hair in retaliation. 

"Ow!" Flare yells, and glares, sitting up. "Not nice, blondie. That's bad, gonna have to do something about that." 

Lucy raises as eyebrow. "I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of all the fun sexy things Flare could do with her hair guys


	35. Gray/SugarBoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, just... Screw you. I love you, but come on.

Gray blinks awake, eyes going wide, and pushes himself promptly out of bed. What. The. Fuck. 

He's had weird dreams before, really, the subconscious is fucked up anyways; but this? Seriously? Flashes of a stupid blond pompadour, cleft chin; oh god, he wants to vomit. 

Especially considering what had been happening in the dream; he; and then they; ew, just, ew. He's never going to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray's been having some very odd dreams lately


	36. Erza Scarlet/Erza Knightwalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how this would work, but I tried.

Knightwalker. 

Another word she'll never forget. Another face, that was supposed to be hers, but wasn't. It was so far from what she was; she felt it, deep within, when they stood across from one another, ready to kill each other. 

Yet-- 

Ah, her twisted mind. Because what-ifs are just oh so intriguing, and... 

It would be just different enough to be interesting, she thinks. Yes, entertaining, too, even if they both ended up dead in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bliuurgh Erza's just got a dirty mind guys


	37. Lucy Ashley/Natsu Dragneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auyyyye short but sweet
> 
> You know who it's for

"God, shut the fuck up," Lucy's Edolas counterpart growls, and Natsu actually feels like cowering, just a little. 

"Sorry--"

"Shut it, I'm just gonna ride you until you can't speak anyways," Ashley growls, and; well. He can work with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu learns what a Domme is


	38. Cana/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleep bloop  
> Castielle is lucky smdh

"I know I don't seem like the type of person who'd say this," Cana muses, pushing Natsu off her. "But fucking and alcohol don't really mix."

Natsu whines, and she rolls her eyes. 

"Hey, it's no hard feelings, but you're drunk," she muses. Natsu sniffs and curls up on his side on the bed, slurring out a few words. 

"Tell you what," Cana wagers, "you go to sleep right now? I help you through your hangover in the morning. That includes a blow job."

Natsu perks up dramatically at that, and Cana can't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cana being consent queen, let's all follow in those footsteps


	39. Evergreen/Laxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite shippy, but close? For the lovelyyllyly Castielle.

"So I walked in on Laxus jerking off in the shower," Evergreen says, distracted, and Freed looks up from his thoughts immediately. 

"You what?"

"I offered to join, actually," Evergreen muses, just a hint of a smirk pushing through her neutral expression. "But he said he's taken. Even started blushing. Can you imagine? Laxus, if all people, blushing." She laughs, looks pointedly at Freed. "So, anything you want to tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freed almost had a fuckin heart attack like damn Evergreen be careful he almost died


	40. Gajeel/Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy walks in on a scene between Levy/Gajeel. Stupidness ensues bc Gajeel's in subspace. 
> 
> For, you guessed it, Castielle.

"When'd he get these?" Lucy asks, flicking at one of Gajeel's nipple piercings. 

"Nine months ago, maybe?" Levy mutters, clambering through a pile of books. Lucy had come by while they were in a middle of a scene, which normally would have resulted in an immediate dismissal of their mutual friend, because Gajeel came first, but Lucy had truly needed a book for a job, and it was urgent, and important. 

Lucy flicks at the nub and metal again. "I like these. The studs are nice, I like them better than rings." She rolls her fingers over one, and Gajeel groans loudly, cock dripping onto the bed. 

"They are nice," Levy admits, lost among her books. 

"I should try and convince Cana to get some of these. She'd look hot with them, and they're not overly noticeable." Lucy looks up. "Found it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nipple piercings are fly af tho


	41. Gray/Master Bob (HELP ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when your muse (Castielle, who has apparently taken it upon themselves) is probably just pulling names out of a hat
> 
> I like to think Gray's been cursed by a disgruntled former lover (ahem, one-night-stand), and that's why he's having weird ass dreams about people's he's not attracted to

Gray shakes over the sink, trying not to vomit. Fucking hell, Bob, seriously? Why the hell was up with his brain? How would that even work? 

He wasn't judging; people could dress and present themselves however they wanted, it wasn't his business, but there just wasn't a world where Gray could possibly be attracted to that man. What the hell's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tired... God...  
> Why do you do this? Oh my


	42. Mira/Cana/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For liamneeson. Featuring three very lovely ladies :)

Mira always likes to watch, Cana thinks. 

No matter what she's doing; that woman is always in the back, observing. You hear and see a lot of things bartending, it seems, and nobody is the wiser. 

She watches when Cana curls her fingers in Erza, too. The room is hot, windows splayed open to air out the room; the summer heat works under skin, makes everyone in the guild restless, it seems. 

"You're thinking too much," Mira says softly, to Cana, and Cana smiles a bit. Observational for sure. She hums. 

"Should I distract you?" Mira asks, voice honey-sweet. Cana grins when she feels the soft press of Mira's breasts against her back, and Erza groans softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the remix for ignition by r kelly stuck like all heck in my head help


	43. Gajeel/Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Castielle. We're gonna cut back a little bit with their submissions, I think, lol, (and while I love them it's probably for the best) but here's some lovely angsty Rogue

Rogue realizes he's shaking. He curses himself, steadying against the bed, knees tucked under his hips. 

"Alright?" Gajeel asks, but he's smirking, and it makes Rogue feel like throwing punches. He probably needs to work on his temper. 

He's just; bigger, than Rogue expected, and it's both an effort and exhilarating, and it's been so long he was with anyone else besides... And, like this. His mind clamors against itself, messy. He breathes out slowly. 

"Just adjusting," he growls. 

"Too much for you?" And damn if Rogue doesn't want to smack that grin off his face. 

No. Breathe. 

God, he wishes he were on his knees, it's easier that way, he doesn't have to watch them look at him. But he also doesn't get to watch them fall apart, and that... There's no point unless he gets to watch that. Gets to feel powerful like that. It's a gamble, he supposes. 

"I have a feeling it will be the other way around," he says softly, although his teeth are bared in a silent threat, and he starts to move his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Rogue is constantly pissed off. It's probably bc I identify with him and I hate most people XD
> 
>  
> 
> Wooooh dicks everywhere. They're even better when they're dicks Rogue is riding, amiright?


	44. Lucy/Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For CarmenImbrium. I love these two girlies. *sigh*

Lucy shivers softly as Cana's warm arms snake around her waist. Her hands are soft and ticklish, skirting down to Lucy's hips. Lucy hums into her pillow, blond hair splayed about in a halo. 

"Morning, love," Cana whispers, if you can call anything Cana says a whisper, and kisses Lucy on the back of the neck. 

"A good morning, too," Lucy sighs as a hand dip into her panties. She can feel the grin Cana presses into her shoulder. 

"It certainly will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stand up stand up if you love morning sex aayye
> 
> (U can still love it if you're a virgin it's okay it's the idea man)
> 
> Morning breath and genitals, strangely a good combination, right?


	45. Rufus/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Echo. I actually really enjoyed this pairing, they're very funny to write.

"I'm just saying, you look like you eat a lot of ass," Freed gripes, glaring. It wasn't a fucking insult, anyways, but Rufus is being a stubborn idiot. 

They're both naked, but a rather ridiculous feathered hat hits him in the face anyways. 

"Kindly fuck off," Rufus requests, and folds his arms, having run out of ridiculous clothes to throw at Freed. 

Freed glares, determined. "Fine. I'll eat you out, then." 

He starts to grab at the blond man's hips, and Rufus squawks eloquently when Freed drags his ass towards him. Queens, sometimes, goddamn...

Still, just a minute later, Rufus is shaking under him like a leaf. It'd be adorable if Rufus wasn't such an asshole. Besides, Rufus is only human; and Freed has been given the impression his tongue is quite a godly experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That comment about "queens" was in no way meant to actually be offensive, of course; just a little joke, because the idea is that Freed's gay as all hell as well, so. We all know queens are awesome.


	46. Acnologia/Zeref/END (Deleted)

Sorry guys... I decided I just wasn't comfortable with this, so I took it down.


	47. Doranbolt/Lahar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest.

He feels heavy in Doranbolt's lap, limbs like lead, head still swimming with warmth and pleasure. Lahar's come is splattered across their stomachs, and he nearly collapses in Doranbolt's arms. 

"Can I?" Doranbolt asks, and he understands instantly. 

"Yeah," he croaks, leans back, and lets Doranbolt stretch him out on the bed. The other man resumes fucking into him, and Lahar shivers in oversensitivity, but he finds he loves the feeling. 

Doranbolt jolts and stills above him with a grunt, and the heat that rushes into Lahar as Doranbolt comes leaves his head spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get that diiickckckckckkkk


	48. Aries/Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest.

"Are you okay?" Loke asks, lifting up the thick comforter Aries has hidden herself under. 

She nods shakily, looking uncomfortable. 

"What's wrong? Were you embarrassed?"

She nods again. 

Loke smiles kindly. "It's alright. I liked it."

She chews at her bottom lip, unsure. 

"Hey," Loke says. "This time, tell me when to close my eyes and I will, okay?"

She warms at that, smiles, and crawls out into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? Cute.


	49. Bickslow/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest.

Bickslow's tongue is warm and slick inside him, twisting, lapping over him with vigor. Freed shakes on the bed, almost unable to feel any embarrassment, his thighs quaking with coiled tension. Bickslow hums against him, content, and his tongue thrusts. 

Freed cries out into his hand, his cock pulsing and spilling more precome onto the bed. He strains against impending orgasm, thighs falling wide open. 

"Make a mess of you," the larger man mumbles, mirth in his voice. Freed thinks he's already done just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all saw that comin, and you know it. Of course Bickslow be eatin ass.


	50. Cana/Bacchus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
> Bacchus tries to outdrink Cana again.

"What happened?" Lucy asks, entering the Guild to see a scene before her. Mirajane huffs and walks away, obviously annoyed. Cana smirks. 

"Bacchus tried to compete with me again," she says, nonchalant, gesturing at the man's rather comatose figure slumped heavily on the floor. "I told him he could eat me out later if he won," Cana continues, and the smirk on her lips grows. "Seeing as somebody as drunk as him would never be able to keep it up, anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cana knows how the drunk sex goes, man. Ain't nobody like whiskey dick.


	51. Rogue/Yukino/Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
>  
> 
> The golden rule applies here ;)

They're here to take care of her. 

It's their job. She's got plenty of people to give her what she wants, to spend her out, but they give her what she needs. She still shakes, still cries out, riding rough, curled fingers, comes like she's snapping in two, by Rogue's hands. They're smart and soft on her, and Sting can speak to her with the quietest, clearest, shining words, and she falls asleep across their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS NOT GAY, IF ITS IN A THREEWAY


	52. Elfman/Evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Always felt like Evergreem was somebody who didn't really like PDA.

Evergreen is the kind of girl who doesn't much like PDA, so when she pulls him aside in the Guild and kisses him chastely, a soft smile playing light on her lips, he wonders what wonderful thing he did without even knowing. 

"Will you meet me later?" she asks, and he finds himself flushing as he nods. She may be the one who dislikes PDA, but she's certainly less shy than he is. 

Later, he asks her what he did to deserve the special occasion, and she simply rolls her eyes, saying, "Being your dumb self, you big oaf," and covers him with her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elfman b like imMA BOUT TO GET SOME SEX


	53. Lahar/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Basically Freed using Lahar as a form of insurance for Fairy Tail tbh XD

Freed's always had a thing for the whole glasses-stern-bend-me-over-a-desk look, he supposes. This certainly suggests it, as he is currently bent over a desk by a quite stern glasses-wearing man. Lahar grunts behind him, pushing harder, and Freed hums. Boys can be so lovely when they think they're in control. 

Freed does come on his cock, and he knows the stoic pride that plays on Lahar's features at the fact. Still, Freed thinks he's gotten the better end of this deal; he got off, Fairy Tail may have some extra leverage the next time it gets in trouble, and Lahar sounded just like a strained cat in heat when he came. An enjoyable experience, overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No RAGRETS


	54. Bisca/Alzack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
> In the vein of the whole if-their-daughter-was-a-lil-one-and-they're-stressed-parents-trying-to-fit-in-a-quickie sorta thing.

"Quickie in the bedroom this afternoon while she naps?" Bisca asks, scrubbing at something in the sink. 

Alzack looks up from where he's reading. "Sure. I bring the bullet vibe?"

"Yep."

He nods, gets up to go check on their daughter where she plays in her room. Bisca brings a soapy, wet hand down to slap his ass. 

"See you then, hot stuff," she quips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand 
> 
> Alzack is also bout to get some sex.


	55. Zeref/Mavis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
> I headcanon Mavis as a sex-positive asexual, so here she's just watching Zeref doing his thing, and enjoying it just because she loves him, even if sex isn't her thing.

Mavis presses wet kisses to his lips as he comes, all soft reassurance and patience. She hums against his cheek, pressed against him, and strokes fingers through his hair. 

"Thank you," he breathes shakily, heart hammering, and wipes his hand on the sheets. 

She smiles, wide, only a hint of her usual teasing left in her big eyes. "I like watching you," she says. "I like seeing you feel good, even if I don't need that sort of thing."

She smooths away a piece of sweaty hair from his forehead. "I just need you," she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooooh


	56. Gray/Lucy/Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For shays dragon. HAHAHAHHA the sin

Loke's wrists strain dangerously where they're tied to the bed; with his tie, no less. Lucy watches his body lock up, and he grinds out, "Oh, oh fuck," as he comes all over his stomach and chest. 

Gray grunts and fucks into him again, one more thrust, before he stills and groans, clutching desperately at Loke's hips. He shakes and starts to laugh softly, kissing Loke's forehead in a sudden afterglow. 

Lucy smiles, kisses Loke's cheek. She'd ridden him for several minutes while Gray fingered him open, and she grins as she says, "Five."

Gray laughs hard at that. "Number one, for him," he says, tracing a finger over Loke's oversensitive, spent cock. 

"You two are mean," the redhead says, still sweating and panting. A deep breath. "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So implying that that's the first cock Loke's ever taken (not necessarily the first time he's ever slept with a dude, though)  
> God I enjoyed this way too much


	57. Freed/Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LinRiverSongBeifong. Ended up kind of cracky, but...?

Freed is thick and hot in him. It's a bit unfamiliar, unprecedented, but not unwanted; it's a curious thing, really.

"Mm, c'mon, a little more," Lyon says, licking his chapped lips, and Freed glares down at him.

"Be pushy and I won't touch your dick once," Freed growls, but he pushes in a little harder anyways.

Lyon laughs. "Okay, I'll be good, _daddy_ ," he says in a mock baby-voice, and the next thing he knows he's being smothered with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh can see this happening to me at some point smh
> 
> Lyon's probably fine and not dead and stuff


	58. Mira/Laxus + Jellal/Erza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MilaMira. I just assumed this meant a foursome. No rAgrets.

Jellal lets out a keening, primal noise as Laxus fucks into him, hands calloused and thick, holding up Jellal's thighs, and Erza's eyes widen. 

"I've never heard him make that noise before," Erza says, and Mira hums in her ear. The other woman has her in her lap, sitting up against the headboard, so Erza can't reach out and touch Jellal like she wants to. Mira's hands stroke over her heat, feather-light and maddening. 

"He likes it so much," Mira chuckles, and as if to prove a point, Laxus grinds in to Erza's partner, and Jellal pants and opens his mouth like his throat is being ripped out by pleasure.   
"I guess we all have our hidden sides," Mira concedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAND UP STAND UP IF YOU LOVE SWINGING
> 
> (Also bottom!Jellal lets start this trend lets go)


	59. Laxus/Mira/Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DarkStar1. I don't actually particularly ship Mira/Freed but c'mon Laxus needed to be put in his place tbh

Laxus keens against the headboard. 

It's been difficult to find bonds strong enough to hold someone like him, but, well; there are runes for that. Mira lets out a breathy sigh as Freed's mouth ghosts over her's, and his thin fingers slip inside her where she's slick and dripping. She sighs and eyes Laxus, all hooded eyes and teasing smile, and palms at the outline of Freed's cock through his pants. Mira and Freed have never been particularly attracted to each other; but thy can both agree on one thing. Torturing Laxus is a beautiful thing. 

Said man growls loudly, deep in his chest, straining again, but Mira wants to laugh. She knows that soon those growls will be whimpers and and begging. Her and Freed share a smile as if they both know something nobody else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When u and ur bestie sexually torture the cute fuckboy :)
> 
> (Laxus is still bae no hate)
> 
> But Ohmygosh Freed actually touched a vagina that's new


	60. Gray/Sting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For offbeatBeauty. 
> 
> Who doesn't love a little manipulative kinda-hate sex? Huh?

Gray feels heat radiating between his thighs as Sting fucks, slick, in between them. It's oddly intimate, somehow, perhaps because they're basically spooning; but Gray knows that's not what this is. There's nothing whole or lovely about this. 

Hot breath hits the back of his neck and he can't stop himself from shivering; he arches back, suddenly unashamed, and squeezes his thighs tighter. He tells himself it's just to get this over with quicker, but he knows that's not true. He's not just a masochist, after all. 

Sting comes hot and sticky all over his pale thighs, and Gray's cock jumps against his hip. He can't hide arousal, especially not when Sting sucks a bruise into his neck in the post-pseudo-coital haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intercrural ftw


	61. Gray/Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For offbeatBeauty. 
> 
> Set during the Tenrou Island Arc.

This forest is an oppressive thing. The moment Gray stepped into it, his skin began to crawl in unease; something dark swirls here, like the shadows behind leaves. They're hidden under the trees, bark digging sharp into Gray's back as Loke presses their bodies closer, their cocks in his hand. 

Gray pants and swears when Loke grinds them against each other, and the red-head laughs hot puffs of air against his neck. 

"You have to be quiet, you know. Can't get caught."

Gray growls, and moves his hips into Loke's hand. They're already slick against each other, and Gray almost wants to laugh out his frustration. "You know I'm not actually an exhibitionist, right?" he asks, his words falling apart in certain places, lost to aching breaths of exertion. 

Loke smiles as he bites softly against his neck, stroking his hand up, and says, "Could'a fooled me."

Gray does laugh at that, full and messy with overworking lungs. "Soon as we get back to the Guild; and I mean it, the moment we get back," Gray grits out, "I'm fucking the shit out of you."

Loke grins Cheshire-like. "Well wouldn't that be interesting." He thumbs at the tip of Gray's cock, spreading the slickness there, and the last thing Gray sees before he comes are the waving, glittering leaves of the trees close up to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When everybody says it an exhibitionist but ur bf is the one with the exhibitionist kink???
> 
> Gray gon' fuck him good when they get home tho lmao


	62. Natsu/Jackal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ryugami. 
> 
> It's funny but I've actually thought of this ship too? Oh well here we go

Natsu's always been so sensitive that he tends to come a little too quick when topping, at least from his point of view; but the sharp teeth on his ear and insistent nails digging hard into his back seem to keep that rapidly impending orgasm ever so slightly at bay. The pain is welcome, as Jackal hisses loud into his ear, anger still glowing in his eyes. 

His feet are hooked up around Natsu's ass, and he's never done it quite like this before, legs bent forward, pounding in till he's forced himself flat against his companion, over and over again. It's a blessing and a curse, because every time he slips back in that tight heat everything starts to go hazy again and he thinks, get out quick before you're undone, but still, going this fast only hurtles him there quicker. 

It should hurt, right? Will Jackal bruise? That's an interesting thought. Natsu's had it happen to himself before. Their skin slaps against each other, and Jackal growls out, "'er fucking insane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching their fight and was just like "lol when some bitch (Jackal) shows up in ur village and won't stop with that Guy Fawkes shit"


	63. Laxus/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MistyMachine. Warning for vomit mention (although not in a sexual context). Angsty, sorry guys.

When Natsu finishes sucking Laxus off, he spends a good twenty minutes trying to vomit into the toilet. 

The damn prick was a bitch about it, too (the blow job that is). The blond choked him deliberately and kept fucking whining and trying to piss Natsu off. 

Natsu decides to fantasize about all ways he could make Laxus' life a living hell. Number one on that list is biting off his dick. He doesn't really feel like going through the physical exertion of a fight with Laxus of all people, though, and lord knows he'd have some explaining to do to the rest of the Guild afterwards. 

"He was being a bitch while I was blowing him, so I bit off his dick."

Even if Laxus passed out from blood loss, he'd still have Freed to deal with. Laxus is apparently thick in more than one place if he can't see the way Freed looks at him. 

Satisfyingly, Laxus isn't even that long, which gives Natsu a spark of triumph. He's just got girth, and seems to be trying to make up for his lack of length by fucking choking Natsu. Acting like he's eight inches or some shit. 

Arrogant prick. 

Natsu's not 100% sure, but he thinks Laxus might have deliberately gotten cum on his clothes, too. Just to ruin his day even more. 

Although technically Natsu is more at fault for this altercation. Since, you know, he cornered Laxus in the bathroom and all. 

He was pissed off. At himself, at Gray, at Laxus, at several people in the Guild, and he needed to blow off some steam. Oh, God. Bad choice of words. 

Really, other than the vindictive dick-biting thoughts, all Natsu was thinking while he was sucking him off was "dear lord, please don't make any lightning puns about your penis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually from what would probably be a series, if I ever posted it; it basically centers around Natsu supposedly having been abused as a child, sexually, and it's about him dealing with that later in life. Really, it's just been a way for me to deal with that myself and my own experiences, through him. This particular chapter is an incomplete part of a work I've thought about posting before. If it did become a series, it wouldn't be about the abuse itself. Just the healing, most likely with a Gray/Natsu endgame, although that wouldn't necessarily be the focus. It's really important to me that we treat trauma appropriately. I'm not sure anybody would really want to read this, although there would be fluff and smut on top of the angst. I've got another Fairy Tail series that I've just started to work on as well. But if you're interested in the one I've mentioned above, please, please let me know; or just let me know if you want to know more about it. Have a good night, loves.


	64. Mirajane/Cana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom boom lesbians yeah
> 
> For liamneeson

Mirajane is the kind of person who hums when she's in a good mood, and she certainly is now. Cana grins breathlessly below her, Mira's fingers tracing her clit carefully, avoiding direct contact, and Cana wants to laugh at the game. 

"Gonna have to really touch me eventually," Cana says, puffing out air. Mira smiles, and splits Cana open on two fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but like you can imagine what happens next lol


	65. Jellal/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For liamneeson. I heard we wanted some more bottom!Jellal, so...

Jellal is slick and pliable like this, body hot, pulsing and stretching as he groans into the thick, night air, and lifts his hips. Natsu is a panting thing above him, all vigor, and the world rocks with force. Jellal feels almost like laughing, but he breathes heavy instead, body whirring on the edge, and then Natsu bites into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skiddily doody in the booty


	66. Rufus/Orga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FluffyOnesie

There's a thing about big men; it feels good to be held by them, when they can hold you up while you fuck, hold you in their lap, and their whole body wraps so neatly and safely around yours. Rufus likes men like that, and he likes using them just right. 

His hair trails on the bed as he scratches deep marks into Orga's shoulders, feeling god-like. He whispers silly, dirty things, in the man's ear, wraps him up tight with his legs, won't let him get away. His hands are soft and he knows he is a drug. 

Big men are wonderful, but Rufus knows people like him have their own set of charms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't Rufus seem like he's into bara shit tho


	67. Gray/Loke/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a guest. 
> 
> Gay threesomes, amiright?

Loke finds himself desperately caught between hot and cold; Gray can fuck him nice and slow (like the type of violin music that makes your heart hurt, heavy and spreading and slick) all he wants, but he's not going to last long when Natsu is sucking him hard against his tongue with ferocity and the splendor of suction and heat. Maybe Gray realizes this, because he pulls Natsu up, and sucks a deep bruise into his neck. 

The Dragonslayer makes a noise Loke has never heard from him before, and then Natsu is kissing him, all messy tongue, and Gray fucks into him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol what am I doing with my life


	68. The Trimen (Hibiki/Eve/Ren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For seraphic_pastel. 
> 
> I think accidentally made Eve into a powerbottom? Oops. He's 23 here, btw, not sixteen, bc post-timeskip.

Eve is their prize, young but not innocent, wrapped in the blood-red silk and enticement of youth, but playfully colored by knowledge and wit that make him a deadly thing to have on top of you in bed. Hibiki has really nice hands, they all agree, and he gets Eve hard with them, while Ren sucks at his jaw. 

"Want him first," Rem mumbles, slurred and quiet. 

Hibiki whines lowly, eyebrows knitting. "You got him first last time," he complains, hand settling over Eve's cock possessively. 

"Boys," Eve says softly, something glinting in his eyes. "No need to fight." He turns to Hibiki, presses a thin, pale hand to the bulge of his trousers, and says, "Now, I think you should get to fuck me first."

Ren grunts from beside them, but Eve only smirks slightly. "But," he continues. "You have to let Ren fuck you while you do me, okay, Hibiki?"

Hibiki has never nodded so quickly in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have one, that's right, just one more request spot open. So get 'em in!


	69. Lucy/Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuuys this is the end
> 
> At least for now
> 
> For Mouse

Lucy is nowhere near used to this feeling; of floating in space, lost in herself, everything turning inward as one sense of hers is taken away. It's strange how anything starts to feel possible, when Mira breathes hot on her neck, and when she touches her she thinks she could be up amongst the stars and she wouldn't even know it. 

Her body locks up when two fingers slide in deep, and Mira's voice is calming, low murmurs and vibrations like springtime, and when Lucy comes on her hand she's shaking and her mouth is open, like she's trying to breathe in stardust. She's supposed to know better, as a Celestial Mage; supposed to know everything about Celestial spirits and keys and stars, and it's strange how the magic things are the things that are most real to her, not the burning of gaseous orbs millions of miles away. But it's heat and the depth of space she's breathing in, not magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying you are stfu
> 
> If I finish other things and I'm still into this, I may end up continuing it, but... Either way, I'm so greatful to everyone who has stayed with me on this journey. It's been kind of amazing to get here.
> 
> In other news, I've started posting about fic and posting fic on my fanfic Instagram, if you could check that out, that'd be awesome! Link: http://instagram.com/gaysquared2


End file.
